gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wily's a Jerk
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the seventh episode of Mega Man 2. Intro Both: the theme of Crash Man's stage Arin: "Hey! Welcome Back to Groom Groombuhbuhbuh." Danny: "Welcome to Bip!" Both: laughs Arin: "Good ol' Bip!" laughs Danny: "Guys, guys, I've been meaning to talk to you- ah, by guys I mean you -I've been meaning to talk to you about a possible new name for the show... I don't wanna- I kinda know my way around branding, so I was thinking we could rename the show Bip!." Both: laughs Game progression Arin beats Crash Man's and Quick Man's stages. He starts Wily Castle, beats Wily Stage 1 and starts Wily Stage 2, but doesn't beat him by the end of the episode. Discussion Danny talks about how he loves "Nintendo Sedentary Stars Backgrounds", since stars don't move. Arin says that it makes "game sense" in a way, since the player needs to know where everything is and how he's moving; but it also doesn't make sense since the stars are to close to the player character. Danny also notes that the tiling of Crash Man's has a pattern in the stars that makes various circles; Arin says that the best way of making a repeating background tile is by cutting it in half and make it opposing sides. Arin talks about how making web pages with tiled backgrounds was cool in the 90s. Danny says that he had a Geocities website that Arin would kill to have; Arin asks if he still knows the URL; he doesn't, but Arin remembers his. Danny recalls when people would say the entire url of their websites, and while giving an example of this practice, does two of Arin's Internet Pet Peeves in a row: when people use a Back Slash instead of a Forward Slash, and when they say "ww." and leave a "w" out; Danny gets out of this one by saying that he said four "u"s (double u double u), and overachieved. Arin asks him if he was trying to use the "Infinite Potions"/"8uuuuu uuuuuu uuuuuu uuuuuu" Kid Icarus password. Danny brings back a Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! discussion, asking if Arin ever confused the "Unlock everything except the Ice Beam at the last boss"/"JUSTIN BAILEY ------ ------" Metroid password and the "8uuuuu uuuuuu uuuuuu uuuuuu" Kid Icarus password and tried to put one into the other. Arin never did, but he always tried to put the Konami Code on everything. After Arin passes through the Force Beam section of Quick Man's stage while focusing on the previous discussion, Danny says that most things in life can be done by not paying attention just letting it happen; Arin notes that the only exception is Microexpressions. Danny talks about the book blink by Malcolm Gladwell, which talks about various subjects; the one that's focused on is that intuition trust and how the impression that one gets when meeting someone new in 2 seconds is often more accurate to who the person is than the impression after knowing a person for 6 months, since people always put forth the best impression of themselves when meeting someone new, which is why people love facebook and prefer text messages over phone calls, where they can put the best of themselves up front. Danny says that the idea is that there's a brief moment when meeting new people where they can not hide who they truly are, and that instinct is worth trusting. The Grumps talks about Microexpressions, where one can't hide what they immediately feel. Danny talks about a scientist who analyzes people's faces (psychologist Paul Ekman) that can tell what people are feeling just by analyzing their faces, mostly by taking video footage of people speaking and slowing it down frame by frame. Before the intuition discussion, Arin mentioned Microexpressions and Kato Kaelin; Danny talks about Kato, a friend of O. J. Simpson who testified for his defense when he was on trial for murder, and he was being grilled by the prosecutor; when watching the normal footage, he seemed fine, however when the footage is slowed down after the prosecutor asks him a question, he looks like a snarling dog, and then quickly goes back to normal, briefly showing his anger at the prosecutor. While Danny has read the book, Arin heard of Microexpressions from Malcolm Gladwell's Spaghetti Sauce TED Talk Conference. Danny also mentions that Malcolm ("The Guy With the Crazy Hair" according to Arin) says that, while he says that everything he says is theory and shouldn't be taken as fact, he backs his ideas well. Danny talks about the book The Tippinng Point, also by Malcolm Gladwell, which talks about how things go viral (The Law of the Few, or the Pareto Principle), where people share things differently. If a video has to reach 500 people, it's reaching 499 normal people and 1 special type who will get it completely viral by insistently sharing it, instead of 500 people working evenly to make it viral. Danny comments on how Mecha Dragon has a happy, friendly expression and is evil; Arin comments on design, noting that his gigantic metal fat body is being held on the air by his tiny wings. Arin notes that the Law of the Few makes him feel better about being an entertainer, since he's getting immediate feedback on his works and it's easy to think that if he were to do what his criticism tells him to, he'd be more accepted; but in reality, the audience should be constantly presented with new things, and the they will decide if they like the new stuff, and then move on based on the reception. Danny says that the content creator shouldn't try to please everyone, since that can't be done and the creator would have done half as good a job. Quotes "Dude check out my homepage! www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Garden/8123; can you remember it?" - Arin "My first impression is YOU SUCK WILY." - Danny "Hey! Where you going I just wanna hang out with you!" - Danny, as Mecha Dragon Outro Danny: "Next Time on Phame Phrumps: We're gonna have a PHAWBAQUE!" Arin: "Phull Phorce!" Danny: "Phuck yeah! Oh, I guess that would have been the same." Trivia *Barry put up an annotation in the video at the 8:22 mark to skip to the 8:52 mark, since the bosses of Wily Castle make the screen flash when they're hit. *Fans who tried to find an archive of Arin's Geocities homepage were confused, since at some point in 1999 (probably before the 25th of August) his directory link was reassigned and used by a completely different person. His page was called "The New Starcade Base", and only the main page was archived, Arin implemented music themes on his website, and gave the option of 3 songs: "The Starcade Theme", "Egoraptor's Theme" and "Awesome Final Fantasy Mix" (no Rockman/Mega Man music was implemented). The website appeared to be themed around the "Starcade Story", where Egoraptor (the character, who was, at the time, on his third design, which was a cartoony raptor head with spikes) was the bodyguard of a woman named Victoria. Apparently the website had, according to Arin, a creepy animated .gif of this Egoraptor talking.The Many faces of Egoraptor.creepy talking Egoraptor head. References Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man 2 Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes